gwfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Opowiadanie:Imperium: Nowa Generacja: Niespodziewana głupota
52 ABY. Centax. W Naczelnym Dowództwie Wojsk Nowej Republiki panował chaos. - Całe zgrupowanie Exera Magnusa zostało rozbite?! - pytał zszokowany Marszałek John Baptrob. - Tak, sir. Stracili 13 z 20 statków. Pozostałe są mocno uszkodzone. - Warto dodać, że siły Luus Ara i Cylius Kfaxa zostały całkowicie zniszczone. - A flota Atronu liczy conajmniej 50 statków! - Panowie! Nie mamy powodów do obaw! - rzekł dość poważnym i pewnym siebie głosem Marek Skywalker - Generał Wun Shouw zgromadził już flotę liczącą ponad 50 statków. W połączeniu z 7 statkami Magnusa ich flota będzie liczyła ponad 60 okrętów. Magnus aktualnie znajduje się w Mgławicy Yan. Niedaleko jest tam 30-tysięczna armia generała Traita. Jeżeli Naczelne Dowództwo dałoby mi pozwolenie to wziąłbym ze sobą 50-tysięczną armię i rozpocząłbym wraz z generałem Traitem kontrofensywę w systemie Nakimo i zmusiłbym wroga do zaatakowania moich sił, a w tym samym czasie generał Shouw i Magnus mogliby przygotować swe siły do walki i rozpocząć kontraatak. Tym samym unicestwilibyśmy flotę wroga, odzyskali utracone terytoria oraz przejęli inicjatywę! - Generale Skywalker, jeżelibyśmy wspomogli Magnusa odpowiedzialnego za masakrę Traipolu to dalibyśmy tym samym publiczne przyzwolenie na jego akcje. W połączeniu z „Deklaracją“ byłby to wielki cios w wizerunek Nowej Republiki. Na to nie możemy pozwolić. Aczkolwiek naszym wrogiem jest Atron dlatego generał Trait zaatakuje Trix - stolicę Konfederacji Atronu. Manewr ten zmusi wrogie wojsko do przesłania części ich floty do obrony Trix, a to z kolei znacznie osłabi wrogą flotę i da generałowi Shouw znacznie korzystniejszą pozycję do przeprowadzenia bitwy. - odparł przeciwnik Marka Skywalkera znany jako generał Hiln. Marszałek chwilę się zamyślił. - Zastosujemy plan generała Hilna. Marek Skywalker wychodzi wraz z Olenem Paxem z narady po pewnym czasie. Marek był zasmucony decyzją Marszałka. - Plan Hilna nie ma prawa się udać. Armia Nowej Republiki jest zgubiona. - powiedział Skywalker - Nic z tym nie możemy zrobić… Hiln był całkiem przekonujący, a Marszałek dał się przekonać do najgorszego planu jak zwykle. - odparł Pax. - Jedyny plus jest taki, że jak ta cała operacja się nie uda to istnieje szansa, że dostaniemy dowodzenie w kolejnej kampanii przeciwko Atronowi. - Oczywiście. Już się przygotowuję do tego by tym razem nasz plan zyskał większą aprobatę. Generał Kaas przeglądał raporty siedząc w swym fotelu w kajucie. Nogi miał oparte o biurko, za to resztę swojego ciała miał w pozycji leżąco-siedzącejCałe biurko było zawalone datapadami. W przeciwieństwie do innych dowódców Kaas przeglądał każdy raport i zapamiętywał każdy szczegół. Nie mała część z nich dotyczyła warunków panujących w mgławicy Yan, biografii wrogich ważniejszych dowódców, danych wywiadu i tym podobnych informacji. Kaas był przekonany, że nierzadko wynik bitwy jest zadecydowany przed starciem. Z tego powodu starał się zyskać jak najwięcej przewag nad przeciwnikiem jeszcze przed samym starciem - posiadanie bardziej wypoczętego i lepiej wytrenowanego wojska, więcej dobrych dowódców, lepsze rozstawienie wojsk, większa wiedza na temat przeciwnika były jedynie licznymi z takich czynników, które mogły zadecydować o „wyniku bitwy przed bitwą”. Jeżeli chodzi o sam charakter Rena Kaasa to był on człowiekiem na ogół chłodnym nieokazującym żadnych emocji, gdy takiej potrzeby nie było. Ułatwiało mu to dowodzenie w kryzysowych sytuacjach, gdy inni dowódcy panikowali, a on stał spokojnie i wydawał rozkazy. Chwilę po przejrzeniu ostatniego raportu usłyszał dźwięk otwierających się drzwi, a w nich ujrzał Duna Xara w pełnym mundurze i ekwipunku bojowym. - Wun i Exer połączyli siły w mgławicy Yan. - powiedział Dun głosem o neutralnym tonie. - Za to dwie dywizje niejakiego Snika Traita opuściły swój posterunek i poleciały w nadprzestrzeń dwoma krążownikami szturmowymi. - Jakieś wiadomości od Lorda M’kadronusa? - Ren Kaas odparł równie neutralnym tonem co jego przedmówca - „Kontynuować plan”. Nic poza tym. - „Kontynuować plan“… - zamyślił się Ren Kaas, a potem powiedział pod nosem - Czyli zamierza pokonać trzy dywizje mając tylko jedną dywizję… - po chwili zamyślenia odparł Ren - Xar! Przekaż rozkazy żołnierzom: lecimy do mgławicy Yan za 10 minut. Ren wziął datapad z biurka i rzucił go Xarowi. Dun złapał lecący przedmiot jedną ręką i uśmiechnął się. - Ciekawe co za plany wymyśliłeś tym razem. - Lordzie M’kadronusie! Wroga flota wkroczyła do systemu! - Włączyć osłonę nad stolicą! - rozkazał Lord - Ustawić wojska według planu Founda! - Dziwne... Wróg nie ustawił żadnej floty na orbicie... - zastanawiał się Snik Trait - Sir! Wróg włączył osłonę nad jednym z miast! - złożył raport oficer - Dokonajcie desantu w pobliżu tego miasta! To musi być stolica! Flota Traita dokonała desantu w okolicach stolicy Atronu w lesie. Warto dodać, że Trix było w większości zalesioną planetą, a krążowniki wylądowały w jednej z dolin żeby łatwiej ukryć swoją obecność. Następnie Snik wyruszył wraz ze swoją armią składającą się z trzydziestu tysięcy droidów i dwunastu tysięcy klonów w kierunku Trix od strony niezalesionej. - Niech zwiadowcy wyruszą i zbadają teren gdzie kończy się zasięg osłony! Niech droidy ustawią się na przedzie, a klony w rezerwie za nimi! - rozkazał generał Trait. Snik wiedział o tym, że by wygrać musi zniszczyć osłony nad stolicą, złapać lidera Atronu oraz rozgromić główną siłę wroga. Spełnienie tych trzech wymagań spowodowałoby, że zostałby wynagrodzony znacznie, a tym samym wreszcie by go doceniono i zapisałby swe imię w historii. Jego rozmyślania przerwał raport jednego z żołnierzy. - Sir! Wrogie oddziały stacjonują w licznych bastionach na drodze głównej do stolicy. Mamy ich atakować? - Ilu ich jest? - odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie generał - Około 4000. - Dziwne... według raportów Atron miał jedynie około pięć tysięcy żołnierzy. Jeżeli zniszczę ten oddział to wtedy Atron straci swe główne siły i wkrótce stolica oraz sława będzie moja! - po chwili namysłu Snik wydał rozkazy - Niech droidy otoczą te bastiony i osłabią obrońców swoimi atakami! Potem klony mają wkroczyć do akcji i wykończyć wroga! - Tak, sir! Generał brygady Li Dein zauważył nadciągające wrogie wojsko. Pomimo iż miał osiem razy mniejszą armię nie wydawał się zaniepokojony. Wojny Atronu na rubieżach przyzwyczaiły go do sytuacji gdzie znacznie mniejsze armie gromiły wrogie siły. Wiedział też, że jego Dyrektor Nadzorujący nie przegrał ani jednego starcia. Poza tym jego brygada była zahartowana i doświadczona, gdyż na ogół oddział Deina zajmował się bronieniem transportu zaopatrzenia, a nie rzadko wróg próbował poprzez atak na dostawy pokonać Atron. Z tego powodu brygada Liego Deina potrafił zastosować liczne formacje defensywne oraz manewry bez najmniejszego problemu. Li był przekonany, że doświadczony oddział w pełni gotowy do walki pod kompetentnym dowództwem jest w stanie z łatwością pokonać liczniejszą armię. Jego żołnierze też wiedzieli o tym, dlatego nie okazywali nawet najmniejszych oznak niepokoju. - Dyrektorze Nadzorujący! - zwrócił się Li Dein do dwumetrowego humanoidalnego droida, z którego tyłów wystawały metalowe „macki” oraz złożone skrzydła. - Wojsko jest gotowe, a wróg nadciąga dokładnie w takim szyku jaki przewidziałeś. Możemy rozpocząć operację? Robot lekko kiwnął głową. - Żołnierze! Rozpoczynamy teraz pierwszą bitwą o Trix! Lord M’kadronus liczy, że każdy z was da z siebie wszystko! - wykrzyknął Li Dein do żołnierzy na co ci odparli ochoczym okrzykiem zachęcającym do walki. Droidy otoczyły całą brygadę Deina i zaczynały powoli wchodzić w zasięg ognia. Found uniósł swe przedramię do góry. Li wyciągnął pewien przedmiot przypominający datapad, wpisał kilka kodów i zwrócił głowę w kierunku Dyrektora Nadzorującego dając znak, że jest gotowy. Droid gwałtownie opuścił przedramię w dół. Wtem wszystkich na polu bitwy oślepił ogromny błysk. Po kilku sekundach spojrzeli i tam gdzie stały dwie dywizje droidów, teraz tam leżały bezwładnie owe dwie dywizje. Snik Trait wybałuszył oczy. - Zmniejszył moje siły trzykrotnie bez wysyłania choćby jednego żołnierza! - oznajmił przerażony generał. - Generale, co mamy robić? - pytał się jeden z pułkowników Snik dalej był w szoku i nie odpowiadał. Niespodziewanie z bastionów Atronu wybiegło 4000 żołnierzy i dokonało szarży na centrum wojsk klonów. Snik widząc to odzyskał przytomność umysłu i rzekł. - Niech pierwsze linie centrum pójdą nieco do tyłu, a flanki powoli ruszą do przodu. Żołnierze ciężkozbrojni niech przejdą do centrum. - Trait się zastanowił - Nie spodziewałem się, że ten wrogi dowódca może być aż tak głupi! Po chwili Snik zauważył, że wróg z dziwnego powodu skręca w lewo w kierunku jego prawej flanki. Wtem dostrzegł, że koło jego flanki jest las, z którego wyjechało trzy tysiące lansjerów. Cała jego prawa flanka się załamała. Wszyscy żołnierze Atronu uciekli do lasu. Snik widząc to zaśmiał się. - Co za idioci są w tym całym Atronie! Niech nasze krążowniki szturmowe zbombardują ten las, a my w tym czasie zaatakujemy stolicę wroga od tyłu tajnym przejściem! - wydał rozkazy Trait śmiejąc się. - Nie dość, że zmiażdżę główną siłę wroga to jeszcze bez problemu zajmę stolicę, gdy ich główne oddziały będą masakrowane. Pewnie tego wrogi dowódca nie wziął pod uwagę i tym samym przypieczętował swój los! Obserwując te wszystkie manewry ze stolicy M'kadronus zaśmiał się i powiedział do generała Hong Kaasa, który wraz z nim obserwował starcie. - Nie spodziewałem się, że ten cały Trait jest aż tak głupi! Hong Kaas też się roześmiał. KONIEC |Poprzedni = Imperium: Nowa Generacja: Koty i mysz |Następny = Imperium: Nowa Generacja: Pozorny sukces }}